Moon and Stars
by The Demon Ledger
Summary: "James, Evans will go out with you the same day Sirius comes out of the closet, yeah?" Peter chuckled nervously. "Well, that should be any day then!" responded James loudly. A look at Remus and Sirius through the years. M for mature themes, slash fic.
1. Chapter 1: A Handshake

A/N: I'm sorry for my long absence. I know this isn't the story you're wanting or expecting as my first one back. I've been forcing myself to do quite a bit of writing in my free time and have lots to update with, but figured this would be the best place to start, as it's the easiest for me currently to keep up with.

Sirius and Remus have always been my favorite characters in the Harry Potter series, and I've already attempted a story with them in it, but I think one from beginning to end will work best.

I hope you enjoy, don't forget to review, favorite and follow. Loves! ~B

* * *

Chapter One: A Handshake

 **[Year One]**

His name called, the thin, dark haired boy made his way towards the raised platform with the stool sat atop it If it was up to his mother, he wouldn't even go into a sorting. If he was any boy of hers, he'd beg for Slytherin house, just as the rest of his family had. But as the Sorting Hat was set on his head, he begged for anything but. The Hat hummed, a funny buzzing noise in his ear, maybe his mind. It considered him, his request, and a laugh echoed from the Hat itself. For a moment, a long drawn out moment, in which everything seemed to move in slow motion, he wondered if perhaps his mother was right. He was bound for Slytherin, like his whole family ahead of him.

And then, bursting from the heavy, drowning silence, the Hat burst out, "GRYFFINDOR!" and the hall erupted, those on the furthest table hollering and cheering. Sirius black stepped down and hid his shaking fingers in the fold of his robes. He nodded at the boy he'd met on the train, James, and settled at the end of the table, facing away from the Slytherins.

As the sorting finished, and James chattered wildly at the small, red headed girl sat opposite him, who was thoroughly ignoring him by staring across the hall, Sirius looked around. The hall was full of people speaking animatedly, gawking at new quills or discussing Quidditch, and Sirius couldn't have felt happier. He glanced back over at his new friend, grinning as James' tone turned urgent as he realized the girl wasn't listening.

"James, wait, I think she misses her boyfriend!" snickered Sirius. James' face turned to glare at his new friend, mouth opening to defend her. She shot Sirius a look.

"He is not my boyfriend, and I don't want to talk to either of you, so won't you just leave me alone?" she turned away, ignoring James more actively as he stared incredulously across at her and then turned to punch Sirius in the arm, who dodged him and guffawed loudly. The Hall fell quiet as the Headmaster stood up to speak. Sirius looked up and down Gryffindor table, glorying in the fact that he was apart from his family in some physical way, finally. He stared at each student in turn, observing them, their adoration of Dumbledore, the small, animated conversations whispered under his booming voice, and one sad, lonely looking boy, whose sandy blond hair fell into his eyes as his head rested on the heel of his hand. Sirius frowned; how could someone be here, where food appeared magically in front of them, and the din of conversation overwhelmed all other senses, and be sad? Almost as if he could feel Sirius' eyes upon him, the boy lifted his head, meeting Sirius' gaze. His brow furrowed and he glanced away, looking around before meeting Sirius' gaze once more. Sirius jerked his head to beckon the other boy, and he stood warily, making his way to sit across from Sirius.

"You looked lonely." said Sirius quietly. The boy shrugged, so Sirius stuck out his hand. "I'm Sirius," he said.

"Remus," replied the other, gripping his hand gently. "Thanks."

* * *

 **[Fall, Year Two]**

"Remus, wait, please!" Sirius ran towards his friend, who had stalked off quickly after Potions. "James, he didn't mean for you to be in trouble. We were just trying to prank that git Snivellus." Sirius grabbed him around the wrist, but Remus yanked his hand away. He didn't look at Sirius, didn't want him to see the tears in his eyes.

"James made me look a fool." he whispered.

"I'm sorry." replied Sirius.

"I know," said Remus. He sighed.

"Where were you last night?" You said you'd be in the library, but you never came to-" Sirius cut himself off momentarily. "You weren't there this morning."

Remus sniffed, shuffling his feet. "I fell asleep in the library. Had to skip breakfast to make it to class on time if I'd wanted to change. Madame Pince must've just missed me when she did her closing rounds." He finally looked at Sirius, whose brows crossed in concern.

"Well, I promise I won't let James ever do something dumb like that again." said Sirius, a grin whipping across his features. He stuck out his hand. Remus took it and shook.

* * *

 **[Winter, Year Two]**

Eyes wide, hands shaking, Sirius crouched in the underbrush outside the Shrieking Shack, staring in through the window as his best friend transformed into something Sirius did not recognize. Howls and painful screams echoed through the surrounding area, each like a stab aiming itself into Sirius' heart and gut. James' breath came in great, heaving gasps, and Sirius, though his hands were shaking so hard he could barely control his fingers, clamped one of them over James' mouth.

"Shut up, James," he mouthed, words barely audible. They stayed, crouched in the bushes, watching as their friend struggled against what seemed to be invisible bonds. James shook off Sirius' hand, staring at him imploringly.

"We should go see Dumbledore," he muttered, "this is bad, Sirius." Sirius nodded.

They stood under the invisibility cloak, James had received over the Christmas holidays, staring at the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the Headmasters study. James glanced at Sirius, who looked around scrupulously, and slid out from under the cloak. He looked around Dumbledore's entrance, as if hoping to glean some sort of information about how to enter.

"Uh…" whispered Sirius, looking up into the gargoyles impassive stone face. "Can we go up?"

"Password?" asked the gargoyle in response. Sirius looked back to where James stood, invisible.

"I dunno mate, just have a guess."

"What would it be?" asked Sirius, James reappeared, balling up the invisibility cloak and shoving it beneath his sweater.

"Oi," whispered James loudly. Sirius looked around again, discomforted. "Can you give us a hint? It's not exactly easy to guess a password, you know."

"Can't." replied the gargoyle. Sirius groaned and James stared, disbelieving at the gargoyle. A door creaked from down the hall, and both boys jumped, James pulling the invisibility cloak from around his waist.

"Don't bother with that, James. What are you boys doing out of bed this time of night?" the deep, rousing tone of their headmaster made both of them skulk momentarily. His footsteps echoed in the empty, darkened corridor. "How can I help you both? Or is this simply an attempt to see inside an old man's office?" The boys shifted, looking at each other.

"No sir," James responded quickly.

"Then what brings you here so late?" asked Dumbledore sternly, checking his watch. "Surely it could wait until the morning."

"Sir, I don't think so." replied Sirius, hands curling into fists, collecting his sleeves to keep his rushed words inside. "It's about our friend, sir, Remus Lupin."

"Ah…" Dumbledore turned to the stone gargoyle. "Yes. Sugar quill." he said brightly. The boys looked at each other in confusion, James' brows furrowing while Sirius' lip twitched upwards. They both jumped as the gargoyle moved aside, nodding at Dumbledore. He began to step up the stairs, which spun in a slow circle upwards. "Please, come."

The boys moved hesitantly to the stairs, Sirius' hands shaking inside his sleeves. James stepped on first, then Sirius. Dumbledore held the door open for them as they hurried up, and stepped into his circular office. It was brightly lit, though Sirius wasn't sure where from. James looked around, Sirius following him closely. "Sir," said Sirius, voice quavering.

"Yes, Mr Black?" Dumbledore eyed him over his spectacles. Only then did Sirius realize how piercing Dumbledore's eyes truly were, and how he would never want to be examined by him closely.

"What do you know about Remus that we don't?" he whispered.

"Well, I could ask you a similar question, Mr Black. What do you not know about Mr Lupin? What has he not told you?" he retorted.

"Well, we're his mates. We'd thought he'd told us most everything." replied James.

"Ah," Dumbledore chuckled. "With a sensibility like that, Mr Potter, it's a wonder why you've not earned Mr Lupin's trust yet." Sirius looked back at James, a quiver to his lip. Dumbledore stepped lightly to his chair behind his desk, folding his hands in front of his face, inspecting the boys. "You see, I feel most uncomfortable imparting knowledge I'm not sure is already known. What do you know, what brought you to me?"

"Well," said Sirius. "We saw… something. I'm not sure what. We followed him to the Forbidden Forest and then out to the Shrieking Shack."

"So you were spying on your friend?" questioned Dumbledore.

"Not spying!" James said quickly. "We were worried, that's all!"

"Yeah, just worried." said Sirius. "But we saw him change into something and he was making all these awful noises and… we thought…"

"You thought I would know what was wrong with your friend." said Dumbledore.

"Well, sort of." said Sirius.

"I will tell you right now, Mr Black, and Mr Potter, there is nothing particularly wrong with Mr Lupin. He is a young man who is in desperate need of friends, just as we all were once. He will fill you in on the full story, I am sure, but he was infected with lycanthropy at a very young age, which means-"

"He's a werewolf." whispered Sirius. "Yeah, I know what that means." His heart sunk. This was what he'd been fearing, that something like this was what was happening. The full moon, each month, disappearing and reappearing with a cut or some bruises, never quite looking like he had enough sleep. Sirius' stomach ached suddenly.

"You see why he may never have told you, yet?" Dumbledore asked. Sirius looked up to see James' face ashen. They both nodded. "I would prefer you not bombard him with questions. That, I think, is the most important thing." said Dumbledore as he stood. Sirius was tired, eyes heavy. He and James nodded again in agreement. "And do not tell him you know, not yet. I'm sure he will come to you soon enough." He began to escort them to the door, but paused with his hand on the handle. Sirius stared at it, not daring to look back into Dumbledore's all-seeing, blue eyes. "However, if you fail, do not admit you came to me." He winked.

* * *

 **[Spring, Year Two]**

Sirius set his books down heavily beside Remus' in the library, making the smaller boy jump and then scowl up at him. "I told you to leave me alone." said Remus quietly.

"Never been very good at listening, have I?" he said as he sat beside Remus. "C'mon Rem, talk to us, talk to me." Sirius' voice had dropped to barely a whisper. "I want to-"

"You spied on me. You and James. I could've-" his voice, usually so calm, was shaking with anger, and, Sirius dreaded, fear. "I could've killed you." He moved to get up, hands gripping around his books, when Sirius clutched his wrist.

"You didn't, though. Please don't leave. We left before you'd even seen us, long before!" Sirius replied desperately.

"I don't know why I'm even friends with you two." replied Remus sharply, twisting his wrist in an attempt to pull it out of Sirius' grip. Sirius' face fell visibly, but his grip did not slacken. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, dark eyes boring into Remus' pale brown ones. He stopped struggling, and sat back down, staring at Sirius with so much heat in his gaze, Sirius could feel it burning him. "You're nosey, you and James. What's next, let the whole school know? Make sure everyone knows I'm a freak and a danger?" Remus shook his head, eyes welling with tears.

"No," Sirius said, looking away. "wasn't planning on it, at least." Remus glared at him steadily. "We don't want you to be alone anymore." Sirius looked back up, meeting Remus' gaze, which had softened.

He huffed, sniffing and wiping his eyes on the sleeve of his sweater. "Promise?" he asked, extending his hand.

"Swear it." responded Sirius enthusiastically. He clutched Remus' hand and shook.


	2. Chapter 2: Knowing the Wolf

A/N: I hope this story is satisfying so far. I know it's a bit expected, seeing as this is one of /THE/ off-cannon ships in Harry Potter, but I really do love it.

Just a bit of a warning: this story jumps around time wise, to put other things into perspective from other things. It won't be too wonky - it won't jump years too much. I hope it's not too difficult to understand/put into perspective.

Please favorite, follow and review if you like, also check out the other HP fic I'm writing Firefly lights, updating today as well.

Thanks! ~B

* * *

Chapter Two: Knowing the Wolf

 **[Spring, Year Two]**

Remus awoke, squinting against the bright sunlight, once again in the Hospital Wing. Groaning, he looked around. The sight of Albus Dumbledore sitting beside his bed shocked him into a sitting position. This, however, seemed a bad idea, as his bones and joints creaked in protest. Now wide awake, Remus stared into the bright blue eyes of his Headmaster, head spinning a bit. They sat, gazes locked, before Dumbledore finally gave a small smile, and stood.

"I think, perhaps, now may be a good time to accept help from those boys you seem to call friends." He winked and began to stride from the room.

"Wait!" Remus called after him hoarsely. He cleared his throat. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean to say Mr Potter and Mr Black may not be as dim-witted as you see them to be." he replied sternly.

"I never thought they were stupid." said Remus coolly.

"Then, I suggest you ask them what they saw last night." And with that, Dumbledore left the room. Remus laid in his bed for a moment, still comfortable and warm, contemplating his Headmaster's words. What did he mean 'ask them what they saw'? Remus shook his head and sat up further. Madame Pomfrey shuffled around the curtain, giving him a once over.

"Well," she said in her stern, yet consoling tone. "I suppose it'll have to do for now. You come see me in a few weeks time and I'll see what the Headmaster and I can do about getting you some sort of extension on your work around this time each month." Remus nodded his agreement and clambered stiffly out of bed his legs aching, his back twinging.

"Thanks." he muttered to Madame Pomfrey. She shuffled back around to the curtain, leaving him to change. Shifting around uncomfortably from foot to foot, he changed and threw his bag over his shoulder, groaning as he did so.

Sirius sat in the hallway opposite the entrance to the Hospital Wing. He was scouring his Transfiguration textbook, tapping his quill absently on his knee. Remus watched him for a moment, leaning against the doorframe. His hands were tucked in his pockets, hair a little askew, and finally made his way over. Nudging Sirius with the tip of his shoe, he looked up and grinned.

"Are you actually reading?" asked Remus as he adjusted his bag with a grimace. "Didn't realize you knew how, considering I've never seen you do it." Sirius gave him what Remus could only imagine was a stern look.

"Shut up, you." said Sirius, irritated. Remus laughed as he helped his friend to his feet. "Figured you'd be up here." Sirius continued. Remus glanced at him skeptically as they started slowly down the hall together.

"How'd you figure?" asked Remus suspiciously. Sirius looked away quickly and shrugged. He adjusted his bag, opening it and shifting his books around, not looking at Remus as he cleared his throat. "Sirius?"

"Look," said Sirius hesitantly. He paused mid walk to speak. "I don't want you to be upset, but…" Remus' eyebrows shot up a bit. "James and I thought something might be off. You kept disappearing 'round the same time every month and…" Sirius shrunk beneath the heat of Remus' glare.

"So that's what Dumbledore meant. I can't believe you!" Remus' narrowed eyes bored into Sirius as his face flushed and he looked away. "You…" he didn't finish his sentence, just shook his head. Heaving his bag further up his shoulder, he turned on his heel and stalked off, shoving his hands into the pockets of his robes.

"Remus, wait, c'mon!" cried Sirius after him. Remus looked back for one moment, then continued on, his gait lopsided and heavy. Sirius swallowed hard, guilt overwhelming him.

* * *

 **[End of Term, Year Two]**

"Hey, Evans, have a good summer, yeah?" called James across the packed Hogsmeade station. Remus had his sweater tied around his waist in an attempt to beat the blazing sun. Lily ignored James, continuing what looked to be a frustrated conversation with Snape.

"James, for the love of - give it a rest, will you?" said Remus loudly, with an air of frustration. He glanced at Sirius, who was deep in conversation with Peter Pettigrew, a squirrely, disheveled looking boy in their year. Remus watched as Sirius burst into laughter, and he felt a twinge of something he couldn't quite recognize. James nudged Remus in the side, a mischievous glint on his face.

"Sirius!" called James, "OI! Sirius!" The dark haired boy looked up, scanning the crowd before he waved back to James. "You're still coming to stay this summer?" James yelled over the throngs of students between them. Sirius gaped at him, a look of amazement glinting in his eyes.

"Yeah! 'Course!" he hollered. Remus caught James' eye again, and they shared a knowing smirk.

* * *

 **[Summer]**

"Don't think my mum was pleased when she got my letter. Sent me a howler day we left. Had to throw it in the fire to keep it from exploding." said Sirius through a mouth full of mashed peas.

"Well, your mums-" James stopped short at the look his mother shot him.

"James, dear, why didn't you tell us his mother didn't approve?" asked Mrs. Potter shortly.

"If you don't mind, Mrs Potter," said Sirius softly, swallowing his small bite of toast. "It's nothing to do with approval." James' face flushed, and he looked away awkwardly. "My mother," Sirius cleared his throat, "doesn't much like me being in Gryffindor. Don't suppose she ever liked me much, either, to be honest." Sirius pushed his kippers around on his plate, then rubbed his eyes blearily. He cleared his throat again. "Think I might take a walk." Sirius pushed up from the table, ignoring James' look of consternation.

He made his way from the sitting room, which, in James' small, cottage-like house, doubled as a dining room. A short flight of stairs brought him to a landing. On the left, the guest room; the right, the room he shared with James at his insistence, being quite aware of Sirius' affinity to nightmares when left alone. He entered, crossed to his trunk, and tugged out a piece of parchment and a quill. Toeing on his trainers, he slouched down the stairs, skirted the whispered conversation in the sitting room, and exited through the front door.

The street beyond the door was unpaved, a wide, dirt path which lead off to a wider, dirtier road in the distance. He shuffled down the path, kicking rocks, tapping the tip of his quill against his hip. Turning at random, he ventured into the field and chose a spot to sit. Stretching out, he laid the piece of parchment flat upon his leg. Sirius realized after scratching a few faint spots onto the parchment with his quill, that he'd forgotten a bottle of ink. Thin, wispy and unimpressive lines trailed from the tip of it. Hoping he could get a little use out of it, he touched the tip of his quill to his tongue, set it against the parchment, and began to right.

 _Rem,_ he started. He paused, deliberating. Writing letters was hard for Sirius, words not coming as quickly as they could while he was speaking. _Wish you were here. James' mom is old and his house smells of perfume and is a bit musty. 'Course, it's made up for by the giant field where we've already played Quidditch twice. Not nearly as fun with just two people, though, but I know you're not a fan. I think -_

Sirius had to pause again as the ink grew illegible. He licked the tip of the quill again, but no use. The ink had run completely out, and he could do nothing but stare into the open field dejectedly.

Footsteps trudging through the grass behind him made him sit up straighter, and shook Sirius from his revery. He looked back, and James tossed a bottle of ink at him. Sirius grinned as he caught it.

"What's up?" asked Sirius as James fell to the ground beside him. He shrugged.

"Thought your idea of a walk was pretty smart. Could use a few minutes away from my mother. And, figured you could use a pot of ink for your love-letter." teased James with a wink. "What girl's caught your fancy this week?" Sirius laughed uncomfortably and scrolled up his parchment.

"Nah, that's not…" Sirius made a throaty, nervous sound somewhere between a cough and a chuckle. "Just a letter to Remus." replied Sirius, tucking the parchment in the space between his crossed legs. Then, with a groan, he leant back on his hands, staring out into the field as the strong winds blew through the overlong grass.

James glanced at him. "Yeah?" Sirius nodded, looking at his friend suspiciously.

"You wrote to Evans yet this summer?" Sirius asked sarcastically. James made a sound like a wounded pig, and shook his head.

"Ha, ha." he replied.

Later, before they'd tucked into bed, Sirius took the opportunity to finish his letter while James showered. He dipped his quill into the ink bottle, thought for a moment, retraced some of the less distinguishable words, then continued on.

 _James said you could come stay between cycles if you want. Dunno how that kinda stuff works, just thought it might… you know, friends. Think you'd like it here, personally. Well, see you, anyway."_ He signed quickly, folded it into a small square, closed it with a small piece of Spello-tape, and used another piece to attach a spare piece of twine. Walking to James' owl, he attached it to the birds scaley leg and patted its head before carrying to the window. It nipped gently at Sirius' knuckle, then took off into the sky, wings flapping hard before it soared and caught a breeze to carry it. Sirius watched it until it was just a tiny speck in the inky black sky.

* * *

~ _ **I had to do some research, because I was wondering why Lupin never took wolfsbane when he was at hogwarts as a child. It wasn't invented until sometime during the 1970's after Remus had already started school, and probably after he'd already graduated. So that's that question answered, for myself at least. Thanks for reading, have a wonderful day.~**_


End file.
